


Honor

by sukiyaki (alfredfjonesvstheuniverse)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Existential Crisis, Sad, Sad America (Hetalia), he's just thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredfjonesvstheuniverse/pseuds/sukiyaki
Summary: Sometimes it dawns on Alfred that he will live to see the end of the universe.





	Honor

Sometimes it dawns on Alfred that he will live to see the end of the universe. The thought scares him. But not as much as the prospect of war, the concept of black holes or his memories of being burned alive. 

Sometimes he sits and contemplates his existence in relation to everything else in the infinitely expanding universe and subsequent universes that will never be known to mankind. 

It makes him feel insignificant and lonely like nothing ever has.  
And it makes him feel loved. 

The Gods and the mysterious forces of the Universe decided to come together to compose a man. They doomed him to an inescapable and excruciating existence that rivals Gods. He ensures their own beauty and power is preserved until they cease to exist themselves. 

It is so cruel and unforgiving it reminds America of himself. 

So, sometimes he sits and contemplates.  
And sometimes it dawns on Alfred that he has a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what u think


End file.
